


Playtime

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper makes her feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Jasper/Bella, mind games._

Jasper makes her feel.

A cliché statement, sure, but it’s meant literally - after a few centuries the emotional part of her heart’s caught up to the physicality of it and left her cold and dead, devoid of feeling anything at all.

She’s pretty good at faking it though; Jasper’s the only one who can tell. She doesn’t know how he’s managed to hide the realization from Edward, but she’s grateful.

When she should be mad, he sends her fury.

When she should be joyful, he puts the smile on her face.

He’s the only thing that does the trick, his power flooding through her blood stream, supplying what she cannot on her own.

Edward and Bella have an annual get-a-way.

Every year, Jasper gives her a push of passion before she leaves the door, a big enough rush of lust to get her through the weekend.

It only seems fair that when they return, he does the same again and directs it toward himself.

Payment’s just another part of the game.

Honestly, it’s her favorite part of all.


End file.
